bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Byakuya Kuchiki
Bleach On The Beach link @SunXia Why the rollback? http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Omake_Segments#Bleach_On_The_Beach doesn't have the topic on Bleach On The Beach anymore. It been removed since 2009 http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Omakes&diff=118305&oldid=117174 and moved to it's own page which I linked in my edit. Asl970 (talk) 22:24, July 2, 2017 (UTC) I am gonna to revert it back to the correct updated link for now. Asl970 (talk) 23:05, July 2, 2017 (UTC) :You used the incorrect format to reference please see our policies on how to reference. And please don't threaten to cause disruption here by edit warring just because you don't get a reply right away, have patience. I do not see any format for reference on the policy page, I think you mean the Manual of Style I suppose the naming could use a little work but you didn't have to outright revert it and not even provide a reason. It's always good to provide some reason when reverting, leaving people guessing what they did wrong wouldn't help them do it right. Asl970 (talk) 23:32, July 2, 2017 (UTC) :I did provide a reason when you asked for one, you just were not willing to wait for an answer before again violating policies you didn't want to check or follow. If I see something done wrong I will revert it, I usually have many Bleach Wiki pages open at once due to creating many Gifs and combing through every episode with a fine tooth comb so revert is the quickest way for me to ensure incorrect edits are undone while doing other things. I revert edits all the time, most people don't contest them but the talk page or my talk page is always available for those who wish to, per the rules. You may be hurt over this or take it personal, but I'm always doing lots of things so if you have an issue just raise it with me and I will reply in as quickly a manner as I can when I'm not editing images and Gifs and test articles and documents and ripping seasons of the Anime to eliminate the need for cropping subtitles out while ensuring they are 10MB or under but still detailed enough frame by frame. When I am new to another Wiki and an edit of mine is undone, I'm not left guessing because I check the rules and style used by that Wiki which you seemed able to find yourself. Now, hope that explains everything, have a good day, sorry for any misunderstanding on the issue. Bankai In chapter 302, Byakuya is not shown with his sheath apart from when he was undoing his Bankai. Therefore, my trivia point on his Bankai being inaccurately portrayed in the anime against Zommari stands.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 04:45, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :I'm assuming you mean Senbonzakura's hilt, not its sheathe because the sheathe is there all the time and Byakuya only ever said the hilt disappears in Bankai? 10:16, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :: OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? No wonder it got reverted. Sorry, busy semester for me!Cloudtheavenger (talk) 19:42, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :::We all make mistakes but in future post here instead of edit warring with people. Its against the policies. Thanks for correcting your mistake. ::::With respect, "Edit war" is a bit subjective. I reverted it once because he didn't leave an explanation. Then I took it here.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 01:10, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::It's not really "subjective" redoing an edit that has been undone is engaging in an edit war. If you disagree with the removal of something you take it to the talk page. Those are our policies. And he did leave an explanation as what you wrote was incorrect. I'm not upset or anything just giving you helpful advice in the future as that is what we consider an edit war so as you don't make that mistake in future. Edit Warring And Speculation On Ginrei's Death Yo Byakuya's grandfather is deceased it is stated by Koga Kuchiki before he fought Byakuya. Koga said: 'so that means Ginrei finally kicked the bucket' or something like that after Byakuya told him that he is the current Kuchiki clan leader of the 28th Generation. Byakuya then replied wtih: 'how dare you talk about my grandfather's passing/death so flippendly after your actions alone ruined the reputation of the Kuchiki familie/clan' so yea Ginrei died. ( I'm changing it back to deceased ) :And for that you are violating our Policies and have now got a warning, do it again you you will be banned. I have the official DVDs and thus official translations. What happened was Koga ASKED Byakuya if Ginrei died, since he was the new head of the clan, and Byakuya told him to stop speaking of his Grandfather so familiarly. There is no confirmation or denial. He could be dead but there's no confirmation as such, so you don't get to just add these things into articles because you feel its true. Speculation is when you decide things and cannot provide evidence to prove your argument. Also, your message here is a mess try to be a bit more respectful and tidy and sign your posts. ::Watching the unofficial translation he asks "So has Ginrei kicked the bucket yet?" so yeah there was no confirmation on this, I have two sources that you tried to use and neither state that Ginrei has died. So closing this redundant discussion. Also cleaning up your date spam.